Heart Break
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A private moment between Anna and Mary after the first epsiode season 2. Both women had their hear broken and lean on each other.


_**Authors Note: **_This is played after the first episode in the second season as I felt bad for both Anna and Mary and thought why not._**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Downton Abbey and I don't own any money from it. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heart Break <strong>_

Anna was looking out of the window; it was the exact same window she had looked out off countless times before. Only this time it was different, it was the same window she had looked out of the same time the day before seeing John Bates leaving Downton.

_Leaving her behind to be with his wife. _

The young woman stopped her doing as made sure no one was around to see her before sitting down in of the chairs. She let her face fall down to her hands as she started to cry.

She didn't understand why he had to leave her behind when she knew he loved her. And he couldn't love his wife in any way or else he wouldn't have left her in the first place and come to work there. So why go back with her.

Gentle sobs escaped her lips as her tears continued to fall, it was unbearable.

It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stumped upon and the worst thing was that all her dreams were now crushed. The dreams they had together could now longer be and she would no longer be able to work side by side by the man she loved so dearly.

"Anna…are you okay?" a soft feminine voice interrupted her privacy. Anna lifted her head to look upon Mary Crawley. The other woman was looking at her with great concern.

"I'm fine," Anna whispered, slowly getting up from the chair, straightening herself a little to continue her work.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked, coming a little closer, not used to seeing one of their maids cry. She never got the impression that this was a sad place to work. Tiresome and maybe challenging at times yes, but this was however the first time she had seen on of their servants cry.

Anna doubted before turning to ask, "Have you ever had your heart break?"

"I have yes, quite recently as a matter of fact," said the brunette with a heavy sigh, thinking of Matthew, and how stupid she had been denying him the first time she had come to her. She had been so very stupid. Now he had found someone else and all she could do was watch. Hearing the news of had crushed her and it still was.

"Matthew, it really was harder on you then you let on," said Anna, remembering how she had cried when she got the news on the engagement.

"Yes, I do really…" she stopped, looking out the same window Anna had looked moments ago.

"I somehow knew that, but it will get better, you are not alone," said Anna, putting a hand on the other's woman's shoulder.

"I know, I'm sure he had his reasoning's for going with her even if he didn't tell you them," said Mary in a sympathetic tone, guessing the man of Anna's desires.

"That doesn't make it any easier," said Anna with a heavy sigh.

"I know it doesn't, but as you said it will get better," said Mary, daring to stroke the other woman's cheek very gently. The blonde let her cheek rest against Mary's hand whispering, "Thank you for caring."

"You are more than welcome, and in the future feel free to come to me if there ever is anything," said Mary, just as she heard her mother call for her.

"I might do that and you should go," said Anna with a sigh.

"I should, I'll see you before dinner," said Mary, starting to walk towards the door, when she changed her mind and went back giving Anna a quick peck on the cheek. Then she walked back towards the door, while Anna was wondering about her reasoning for that.

'Maybe…maybe we aren't as different as I thought,' she thought, all things considered social class aside, they were both women that had their heart broken. She sighed as she quickly finished up cleaning the room before walking back down to the kitchen area.

She was feeling a bit better now, but still not great and she of course knew she would check on her Mistress while helping her dress for dinner. That however was still a while ahead and right now she had a few moments to spare gossiping with whoever was in the kitchen.

She already could hear laughter coming from there and smiled figuring that life at Downton wasn't so bad after all. Even if _he _had left her, she still had the rest of her friends there and right now that was just what she needed.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
